Elle s'appelait Dunyazad
by lurichio-chan
Summary: Dunzayad était sensuelle. Dunzayad était désirée. Dunzayad était puissante. Dunzayad était mauvaise. Profondément. Et elle le savait. Mais Dunzayad, toute exécrable qu'elle était n'atteignait pas la cheville du Soleil noir en matière de monstruosité. -Ça te plais de tuer ?-Oui, ça ne se vois pas ?- Ne crois pas pouvoir me mentir autant que tu ne le fais à toi-même. -
1. Chapter 1

Dunyazad était une magicienne. Et l'une des plus grandes magiciennes de son époque !

Elle faisait un grand étalage de ses richesses, de par son palais, majestueux, de par ses vêtements outrageusement courts, transparents, ou bien tout simplement par leur absence.

Sa beauté insolente était celle d'une rose, délicate et convoitée, mais redoutable et dangereuse.

Dunzayad était sensuelle. Dunzayad était désirée. Dunzayad était puissante. Dunzayad était mauvaise. Profondément. Et elle le savait.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle était née dans un village de paysans, pas si loin de la future Sindaria qu'on pourrait le penser, de parents pauvres.

A 6 ans, sa beauté était déjà reconnue dans toute la province.

A 10 ans, de nombreux marchants d'esclaves la regardaient avec insistance lorsqu'elle allait puiser de l'eau au puit de son village.

A 13 ans, les hommes se retournaient sur son passage. Ses parents ne se doutaient pas qu'elle le savait, mais ils avaient reçus de formidables quantités de demandes en mariages, de ventes, contre de faramineuse sommes d'or. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient toujours refusés.

Mais Dunyazad n'était pas dupe, elle savait pertinemment qu'ils accepteraient sitôt qu'elle serait en âge d'être mère, que la famille soit particulièrement à cour d'argent, où qu'une somme soit assez élevée.

Elle n'aimait pas ses parents. Pire, elle n'avait aucune formes d'émotions, de sentiments pour eux : ils la laissaient de marbre.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce fut pendant l'été de sa treizième année qu'elle le rencontra.

Lui.

Le soleil noir.

Judal.

Cette saison là, les températures étaient telles que toutes les rivières de la province s'étaient asséchées. L'eau était en quelques jours devenue une denrée rare et inabordable. Et puis ce que ces parents étaient de simples pêcheurs, ils passaient leurs journées à travailler sans but réel au bord d'un lac asséché, à raccommoder leurs filets, et elle en profitait pour vagabonder seule dans la nature.

Alors qu'elle jouait en sautant de rocher en rocher, qui affleurait au fond d'un ruisseau tarit, Dunyazad se stoppa soudainement, en percevant un changement dans l'équilibre autour d'elle.

A quelques mètres devant elle, sur un autre rocher, était apparut un garçon étrange, qui n'était pas là la seconde d'avant. Il était entouré de Rukhs noirs, qui suivaient ses mouvements comme des abeilles à du miel.

Le garçon semblait appartenir à la noblesse, car bien qu'ils avaient approximativement le même âge, lui portait des vêtements de luxes, se soufrait pas de la faim et portait des bijoux en or à ses poignets, chose que jamais Dunyazad n'avait pu approcher de toute sa vie.

Le garçon la fixait de ses yeux rouges. Elle ne réagit pas. La fillette continua son jeu, et s'arrêta quand elle arriva à la hauteur de l'autre.

_Pousse toi, tu es dans mon passage, lui dit-elle tranquillement.

Le garçon arbora une moue ennuyée, comme si il n'était que le spectateur de cette comédie sans saveur.

_Nan, j'étais là le premier.

_Menteur, répondit-elle du tac au tac, tu viens d'arriver.

Le garçon sembla un peu plus intéressé.

_Je suis très discret.

_Nan, tu viens d'arriver. Tu les as utilisés.

Le garçon fronça alors les sourcils.

_Tu les vois ?

_Évidement, rétorqua la pauvrettes, ils t'adorent littéralement, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas les voir s'agglutiner autour de toi, ajouta-t-elle en agitant la main dans sa direction.

Judal ne répondit rien. Il regarda un peu plus sérieusement la fille du peuple en face de lui. Quand un des minuscules oiseaux de lumière s'envola pour se poser sur l'épaule de la fillette, un sourire sardonique fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il avait trouvé une perle rare. Et il allait beaucoup s'amuser.


End file.
